1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to jewelry holders and more specifically to ornaments for the earlobe or other body parts and also cuff links and means for holding the jewelry together in pairs and for hanging the ornaments on the display racks and hangar wires of retail store displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,669, U.S. Pat. No. Des 379,305, U.S. Pat. No. Des 386,411 VanFleet discloses a keeper device by which earrings or other jewelry can be kept together in pairs to facilitate storage in a jewelry box or other receptacle. In those patents, the drawings describe variations on the theme of a keeper for earrings and other jewelry. The present invention is an improvement on VanFleet's U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,669 by describing a modification to jewelry display cards whereby the "keeper" component as described in said prior art is a detachable part of the jewelry display card itself. This "keeper" component can be die-cut or otherwise outlined within the jewelry display card to serve the several purposes of (a) jewelry display (as a sales aid) and (b) an advertising site upon which specific text, illustration, logo or advertising messages can be affixed. (c) jewelry retention by the end consumer.